


《无人知晓》全文

by Assensia



Category: ZF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	《无人知晓》全文

1.

周锐昀和方唯从小一起长大，周的父母是方家里的司机和保姆，一家三口住在方家的别墅一楼。  
方唯从小就黏着这个突然到自己家里来的小哥哥，鞍前马后，哥哥哥哥的叫。  
周锐昀在十四岁就分化成了Alpha，但因为家庭和个人性格原因，他在学校里招惹了一群Alpha，那些人看不惯他，经常对他进行言语侮辱，甚至是暴力，说他爸爸妈妈是方家的佣人，家里穷，还天天不知天高地厚地巴着方唯。  
年轻人自尊心高，更何况14、5岁的男孩，所以那会儿周开始渐渐疏远方。  
方其实不太理解，虽然他明白那些人很过分，但他不理解周为什么要疏远自己。  
他这个人呢，就是同情心有余，同理心不足。善良天真又单纯，从性子上看，也算顶好的了，但他不明白什么是感同身受。  
更何况，喜欢一个人，或许就是神化他的过程。在他眼里，周对这些嘲讽应该是不以为意、不会放在心上的。所以他总是在事后说：你别在意，他们太过分了，真讨厌……  
都是说来好听却无用的话。  
事实上，周锐昀只是个平凡人，平凡人就会有七情六欲，就会有羞耻、怯懦、愤恨、不甘和阴暗面。  
每每面对单纯、不谙世事、漂亮又富裕的方唯，他其实也会有一些微妙的自卑心作祟。于是久而久之，对方就越来越冷淡。  
方感到失落，跟他相处也开始小心翼翼，深怕对方连搭理都不搭理自己一下了。

方的第二性别分化的很晚，快十六岁了也还没分化出结果来。他家里除了妈妈，都是Alpha，所以大家也觉得他可能也会是个Alpha——虽然越长大越觉得他的外貌品行都趋向于Beta或Omega。  
方自己是无所谓的，Alpha也好，Beta也好，Omega也罢，他都能接受。  
不过在一件事情发生后，他忽然改变了想法。

好不容易趁着次假期，方软磨硬泡让周同意陪他看电影逛街，逛到一半时，突然有Omega当街发情。  
方还未分化，压根不明白发生了什么。他只看到周忽然用一种凶恶又莫名令人心颤的眼神看着不远处一个腿软到快要站不稳的漂亮Omega。  
两个人视线陡然交缠，铺天盖地的情欲连方唯都察觉得出来。  
方吓了一跳，一把拽住周要往那边走的身体：“哥、昀哥。”  
周被他一拉才堪堪清醒了点，转过脚步往反方向走：“快拿抑制剂。”   
方吓了一跳，没跟得上，周反过去握住他的手，两个人急忙往人少的地方跑，语气很冲：抑制剂！  
Alpha的抑制剂在方包里，出门前他根本没想到会发生这种事。  
方手忙脚乱地去翻包，周已经无法回避了，他脚步又慢下来，死死攥着手才能勉强自己不回头去跟那个Omega当街随便找个能遮挡的地方脱掉衣服抱作一团。  
“马上、马上就好了。”方焦急地拿出了抑制剂，但怎么都打不开盖子。他急得把瓶口往旁边的墙上撞。  
这是方第一次撞到Alpha与Omega的发情期，那是一种本能的吸引，局外人无法理解，当局者无法抗拒。  
等防护队赶来平稳局面，看着周慢慢平静下来时，方才察觉到自己也跟着出了一身冷汗，几乎虚脱。  
街区防护队还要进行后续的问话，那个差点引起整个街区混乱的发情期Omega还虚弱地靠在墙上，看了眼周，尤觉得腿软，红着脸说：不好意思啊。  
周没什么表情的嗯了一声，然后问防护队自己能不能走了？  
工作人员说还要再给他检查一下。然后带着他去进了里面的房间。  
方一个人站在外面，跟那个打了抑制剂的Omega面面相觑。  
还是方先开口，说：“你怎么会在街上就……这样？”   
Omega说：我分化两年了多了，还是第一次……刚刚……一闻到你朋友的信息素味道，就忍不住了。  
方怔了一下：“信息素？”   
生理课虽然有教，但未分化的人是闻不到Alpha和Omega的信息素味道的。  
对方点点头：“Alpha的味道，我第一次闻到这么……一闻到就觉得控制不住的。”他似乎有点不好意思。  
旁边有个Beta工作人员听到这话，调侃道：“那是你俩契合度高，搞不好是天生一对啦。”  
那个Omega立刻脸红得更厉害了。  
方听到契合度高时呼吸一窒，在几十年前，还有基因匹配度这种东西存在，如果系统检测出两人契合度高，会通知对方，于是一桩姻缘就可能产生。  
只不过社会发展之下，这样强行的匹配越来越不被人接受。毕竟匹配度是他适合你，不是你喜欢他。  
喜欢一个人，哪怕不适合，也要试一试。

可方乍然一听周跟个陌生的Omega匹配度高，立马感到不是滋味，他问：“我朋友是什么味道？”  
Omega吸了吸鼻子，似乎空气里还有残留的气味：“怎么说呢，雪？或者说冰？光是闻的话，几乎闻不到，但那种感觉……啊，你闻到就知道了，是很特别的气味。”  
周做完检查走出来时，那个Omega忽然说：“我能加一下你的联系方式吗？”   
周看了他一眼，说：“不能。”  
方松了口气，那个Omega被拒绝了却并不难看，而是狡猾地笑了笑，说：“好吧。”  
周拒绝后就直接走了，方赶紧跟上，拐过走廊时回头看了一眼，正好瞥见那个Omega轻阖着眼动了动鼻翼，仿佛在闻什么。

两个人走出防护队的检查室，下楼梯时周的手机响了下。方离得近，看得清楚，是个陌生号码发来的信息。  
“刚才你填写个人信息我看到号码了~”  
是那个Omega。  
周没回。那边消息却又来了：“交个朋友吧？”  
周关了手机。  
方说：“你怎么不回他？”   
“回什么？”周答。  
“刚刚工作人员说，你们契合度很高，所以今天才会……”方说，“天生的契合度，很难得吧？错过了可惜。”  
“你又没分化，懂的还挺多。”周看他一眼。  
“我也快了。”方低头踢了个小石子，“不知道分化结果会是什么。”  
“你不是想成为Beta吗？”周啧了一声，“Beta是挺好，不用受这种恶心的信息素驱使。”  
“很恶心吗？”方惊奇。  
“嗯。”  
“但你明明……”方撇嘴，去看他的眼睛，这会儿已经是一片平静，但一个多小时前明明兴奋到恨不得把那个人吞吃入腹。  
恶心却还兴奋了。  
“明明什么？”周一眼扫过来。  
方抿了抿嘴唇，不敢乱讲，忽然问道：“那个Omega的信息素是什么味道？也很恶心吗？”  
“嗯，”周说，“一股柠檬水的味道。”  
方：……  
你明明挺喜欢喝柠檬水。

“其实也有些想不明白，为什么Alpha和Omega可以互相闻到气味，还觉得兴奋……”方说。  
周说：“你没听过生理课吗？”  
“生理课讲的只有结果，没有缘由。”  
周没回答，可能是觉得他这个问题就像是“人从哪里来，又要到哪里去”一样，哲学却又毫无意义。

一截楼梯快要走完，周快了一步，修长的身体映在窗口流动进来的昏黄夕阳里。  
方忽然心念一动，凑到了他的后颈处，对方刚被引诱的进入隐性发情期，正是极度敏感的时候，迅速往前一躲，不善地望过来：“干什么？”   
被抓包的彻底，方说：“……没什么。”   
他只是想闻一闻周锐昀的信息素是什么味道，但什么也没闻到。  
别人可以闻到的，周锐昀的气息，像冰，像雪，像空旷平原迎面刮来的风。但他此时却只能感受到楼梯口窗户上涌进来的夏日傍晚的微风。太阳和树木的气味。  
这都不是周锐昀。  
方唯心里忽然涌起了一股奇怪的滋味，他尚来不及分辨，只是脑子里蓦地蹦出一个念头，且愈发渴望起来——他想要分化成一个Omega。他想要闻到周锐昀。

 

2.

十六岁的末尾，方终于分化，他千盼万盼，真把自己盼成了个Omega。分化那天早上，也是他第一次闻到周锐昀的信息素。可能是在脑海里预想了无数次，真闻到了反而也没觉得有什么惊喜。  
是像雪，也像冰，像空旷平原刮来的风，呼吸进来全是凛冽。  
在一片凛冽里，方的身体微微发热。

他喜欢周锐昀。毋庸置疑。

周是个聪明人，方暗恋他那么久，他当然有所察觉。从避开到不为所动，再到放任。  
毕竟是一个柔软又全心全意喜欢你的男孩子，难以拒绝。他望着你的眼神像一条小狗，忠诚，漂亮，湿漉漉，像是期待着你去抚摸他。 

很难讲这是天生吸引，还是后天勃发的感情，反正一天比一天浓郁。方甚至偷偷去查了下他们的匹配度，结果是很一般的数据，他失落了很久。不过数据归数据，他并不气馁。因为周对他的态度逐渐软化，放任他天天跟在旁边，一起上下学，但得错开五分钟，不让别人发现。在学校里碰到虽然不怎么说话，可是课间周会回他的信息，篮球赛上会喝他带过去的水。放学了还会带他去古城区的小巷子里吃东西、逛街、去滑冰场玩冰车。有一回周没把控好，害得方摔了个狗吃屎，把下巴摔得血肉模糊。   
那道摔出的印子后来慢慢淡去，但凑近了看还是能看出一点，一根指节的长短，末尾微微弯曲。

这是十六岁时周锐昀给他留下的印记。

第一个发现他们之间不对劲的是周母。她大惊失色，在方唯做完作业离开周锐昀的房间后，她立刻进去，正襟危坐地与儿子谈心。  
“你跟方唯现在是怎么回事？”  
她看得出来，方喜欢自己儿子。而自己儿子天生冷淡，可也不难看出，他不反感方唯的喜欢。  
这对她来讲是不妙的。  
方唯是方家唯一一个Omega，从上到下都宠爱着他，他会有光明的前程，会认识最优秀的Alpha，拥有最美好的未来。  
这是周，一个佣人和司机的儿子，不可能带给他的。  
“你跟他不合适，别害得爸爸妈妈失去工作。”周母说道。  
“我也没觉得自己跟他合适。”周盯着自己的书。  
周母搓着手，说：“那就好。”  
周还是盯着书，神色不太好。  
周母不想打击他：“我知道我儿子也很优秀，咱们穷归穷，不是说你配不上他，他在配不上你，在我心里，他配不上我儿子……”  
“你不是挺喜欢他的吗？”周打断她。  
周母一顿，她知道自己儿子眼熟，况且也快要十八岁，有些话便不再藏着掖着，直接道：“那是你还没看明白，他那样的小孩儿，被宠惯了，我不怕别的，只是这种有钱人家，你们以后真在一起了，肯定有阻挠。他看着礼貌乖巧，我也喜欢，但我看的明白，这小孩儿混沌怯懦，没有能力为你们的未来做出什么。”

周母未雨绸缪，趁着高考，很快就把周送进了军校。军校管得严，一个月才能回来一趟，还不是回方家。  
周母伙同周父全款买了套房子，离方家别墅有些远，周末放假回来，基本都住在那房子里。  
方没察觉出周母的意图，只是难过他跟周聚少离多，并且不知道是不是他的错觉——好吧，肯定不是错觉，周又开始跟他保持距离。  
明明之前好的只差捅破那层窗户纸，现在又凭空隔了座小山丘，且有愈来愈拔高的趋势。  
方顿时心灰意冷。  
如果没尝到那点儿好，他不会觉得有对比。而被忽冷忽热的对待，让他也小少爷脾气发作，跟周闹起了别扭。  
别扭一直闹到了他出国读书。  
他出国读书这事儿还有一半是周母在方妈妈那儿撺掇的，赶鸭子上架一般被送到了国外。  
周母终于安下心来。

方到了国外两个月开始后悔，又想念周，时常给人发信息和视讯，但得到的回应寥寥无几。  
他仿佛一个精神分裂患者。一会儿忍不住找对方，收不到回应又暗暗发誓以后再也不手贱。两天后，手却又发贱了。  
如此持续了大约半年。方终于累了，也消停了。

再然后……  
周有个弃用的邮箱，他开始往里面丢石沉大海的邮件。大部分都是日常生活的碎碎念——今天吃了什么，上了什么课，发情期是几号，听讲国内开了一家美食城，里面有家店味道很好，这边也有冰场，不过没有那种老式冰车，玩起来没什么意思。或者看到一双喜欢的鞋，不过没自己的码，最后下单的竟然是你的鞋码，你快过生日了吧，送你当生日礼物好不好。  
当然不会有人回复他：好。  
整整四年。他每年都为周锐昀买了生日礼物，却没送出去过，堆在房间的一个角落里，盒子也没拆封。  
或许是知道对方弃用了邮箱，不会看到自己的邮件，所以他发起来自在许多，像写日记，每天一封，跟雪花般积攒起来，密密麻麻地堆在发件箱里。

喜欢一个人就当是他自己的事吧，不去期待对方的回应，便不会有失望，就能开心许多。

也是在异国他乡的这几年，他每每闻到陌生Alpha的信息素时才忽然发觉，其实信息素是什么味道、能不能闻到并不重要。他想念的不是冰雪，不是空旷平原的风，而是那些个夏日傍晚，楼梯间窗户里涌进来的晚风，太阳和树木的味道。  
能看见周锐昀的日子。

 

3.  
后来就是大学毕业，方唯准备回国。可能是临毕业，四年的思念积攒作一处，亟待发泄，所以他开始在邮件里整日整日的恳求：好想你来接我回去，你还没看过我的学校吧，这是我最后一次在这儿上学了。  
弃用的邮箱当然不会被看见。  
后来还是方唯用了计谋，通过自己妈妈的传话，才让正好来A国的出差的周锐昀顺路接自己回去。  
周锐昀还是很冷淡，四年的冰河期使得他们的距离好像更远了，仿佛连朋友都算不上。  
方唯连一声哥哥都不敢喊。

结果飞行中途遇到台风天，飞机迫降在北部一个小镇，两人住进小旅馆里，方忍不住问他：你什么来接我？  
周说：顺路，况且你妈妈说了，你带了很多东西，一个人不方便。  
方说：我可以不带回去，提前把东西邮寄回国内就好，没必要带着五六个箱子穿山越海。  
周说：嗯，也是。  
嗯，也是。他完美避过了方唯的暗示。

在小旅馆里，方提前一周进入发情期——因为终于见到了周锐昀难以克制。  
距离他上次见到周锐昀已经是半年前，在方家的聚会上匆匆一瞥，话也没说到两句。  
而上一次两人说话得追溯到两个多月前，他在社交网站上祝贺对方升职，对方回了个嗯。  
嗯。连谢谢都没有。  
方唯倒不是在意礼貌与否，只是谢谢是两个字，长一些。

长久的求而不得在一见面就化成了浓浓的欲望，于是方唯卑劣地利用提前到来的发情期顺势引诱了周锐昀。  
先开始周不为所动但最后还是干了个爽。  
不过第二天，方还没来得及跟人温存，就被丢了一管除味剂。台风天过去，他们是下午的飞机回去，方只好除去了自己一身的周锐昀的味道。  
刚度过发情期的Omega对Alpha很依赖，强行除味对他的打击可想而知。  
在飞机上，有Omega乘务员跟周说话，他觉得很难受。这是一种与生俱来的AO之间的病态占有欲，他有，但周锐昀似乎没有。  
甚至还警告他：“别一直瞪着别人。”  
方唯收回眼神，委屈又难过地想，那是因为你身上没有我留下的味道了。

他依稀记得昨晚自己在对方炙热的怀抱里说了很多胡话，但又都记不清，只是早上醒过来眼睛都是肿的。  
下面流水，上面也流。他像河里湿漉漉的倒影。  
而周锐昀站在河岸上，沉默地俯视着他，仍是冷淡且难以靠近的模样。他忽然退缩了，影子摇摇摆摆地退回去，连带着那颗蠢蠢欲动的心都不敢再动。

周把他送回家后就消失了。以前离得远，所有想念都隔着坐远山，无法攀越，只能想想。现在在一个城市里，只有几公里，可想而知方唯根本克制不住自己想见对的念头。  
于是他又固态萌发，开始隔三差五发消息给对方。  
比起几年前。他毫无长进，甚至还退步了。

周应约的时候很少，也就一两次。两个人去吃饭，方提了一下这两年新开的美食城，里面美食五花八门，他做不出选择。还是周说了一家店，说味道不错，可以试试。  
方忽然一怔，不知道想起了什么，眼睛豁然亮亮的，点了点头。

后来有一回又到了方的发情期，他回国后就自己一个人在外面住，所以打电话给周，说家里抑制剂用完了忘记买，能不能麻烦对方送一些过来，自己现在出门不方便。  
他意欲为何其实很明显。

最终两人成了互帮互助的炮友。  
“到了年龄，抑制剂用多了不好，况且我们、我们也做过，不如保持关系，互相帮助。连医生都说，这种关系是良好且健康的。”  
不过这种鬼理由，真假谁信呢。

这回头一个发现不对劲的，还是周母。  
两人回方家祖宅吃饭，期间的互动其实很规矩，不过周母眼睛太利，根本瞒不过。  
晚上她悄悄问周，说你们现在……现在是什么关系？  
周说没什么关系。  
“你别骗我，就他看你那眼神，我看不出来吗？”周母急道，“你到底在想什么，他那样的人你跟他混在一起有什么好？你是不是连自己的工作自己以后的人生都不想要了？”  
以前周母说你不要害父母丢了工作，现在她说你不要害了自己的人生。  
周母是个Beta，有些姿色，年轻时跟个Alpha相爱，最后却被对方的家庭拆散，甚至连孩子都没保住。一腔才情和爱意被消磨，草草嫁给了一个平凡的司机。  
她自己的人生被毁过，所以格外害怕儿子也步她的后尘，劝道：“你听妈妈的，唯独方唯不可以，之前你不是有个朋友吗，叫于枚枚，她很不错的，你考虑考虑，啊。方唯不适合你，他懦弱混沌……”  
他天真单纯的面孔下是混沌懦弱的本性，永远顶不起事。  
周说：“我知道，你别多想。”

周母只能强行放下心来。她相信自己儿子足够聪明，知道什么人值得爱，什么人不值得，什么人适合他，什么人不适合他。  
比所谓爱情重要的东西有许多，爱情是最不值得的。  
他应该都知道。

 

4.

炮友关系维系了快半年。但其实打炮的次数很少，只有在发情期才会来一发，真跟例行公事一般。  
有一回方没在发情期去找周，鼓足了勇气表达来意，却被一口回绝。  
周说：我们没约定过不在发情期还要做。  
方：……  
他感到难堪，甩了脸色，周却没哄他。两人不欢而散。  
第二天方唯忽然醒悟，周锐昀也没说错，是他太贪心了，有1就想有2，欲望无穷尽，连绵不绝。

于是关系只好一直不咸不淡的保持着，冰山都在海水下。  
周母盯梢频繁，有时候来周锐昀的公寓，看见洗漱台上有两把牙刷都要疑神疑鬼一番：“这是谁的啊？”  
“同事加班，太晚了来住一晚，他用的。”周说。  
“哦，”周母不知信没信，“那就好。”

方唯不知其中缘由，只知道周锐昀从来不会跟他在自己房子里做爱，甚至不喜欢自己去他家。大多数时候两人见面都是在方唯租的房子，或者酒店。而见面只有一件事，度过发情期。  
如果说有什么特别的，那就是周锐昀记性很好，也很准，从来没漏算过方唯的发情期时间。

而在方唯生日那一晚，他们喝多后晕晕乎乎上了床，一夜缠绵。第二天醒过来，方头疼欲裂地说：“我这个月的发情期竟然提前到了生日这一天。”  
周看着他，对此不置可否。

关系发生转变是有一回他们一起去逛街买衣服，在店里碰到了方母跟周母。周锐昀忽然把他推进试衣间，上了锁。  
方唯一惊，反应过来后笑道：“你干嘛？躲我妈和你妈妈吗？”  
周默认了。  
方说：躲她们干嘛？  
周说：不干嘛。  
两个妈妈走进了店里，隔着一层试衣间的薄薄门板，外面的讲话声还算清晰。  
她们是顺便进来给儿子买衣服，周母说：“……小唯也到年纪了，孙家那个Alpha不是挺不错的吗？”  
“他呀，感觉还不开窍。”方母说，“不像小周，在学校的时候就经常收情书吧，听讲现在有中意的对象了？”  
“还在处处看，一个Omega，家里父母都是老师，蛮靠谱的，对方性格好……”  
方抬头去看对面的人，脸上神色变了几转：“你有对象了？”  
“没有。”周说。  
“你妈都说你跟人处处看了！”  
“她不清楚情况，随口一说。”  
“是吗？”  
周锐昀没打算再回答他，只是变得不耐烦。  
方唯也意识到自己阴阳怪气什么呢，于是住了嘴，他又不算周锐昀什么人，还查起对方的私生活来了。  
他怕对方不高兴，忙转移话题道：“你不躲，她们看见我们两在这儿也不会多想啊。躲进来，要被她们发现了才糟糕吧。”  
周说：“小声点。”  
他难得这样，方倒惊奇了，说：“你真怕啊。”  
周看着他。  
方故意跟他开玩笑：“你是怕被我妈知道你都跟我上过好回几床了，还不打算对我负责吗？”  
“负什么责？”  
方一愣，笑着问：“你想怎么负？娶我吗？”   
本来只是个玩笑话，但一说出口，气氛陡然不对了。  
真心话往往都在这时候不经意地冒出来。  
而周锐昀竟然回避了他的眼神。  
狭小密闭的空间一下子紧绷起来，方唯忽然觉得心口的鼓噪在这一刻再也难耐，他一把按住周的脸，说：“你想娶我吗？”   
他的心思一直都没隐藏，也隐藏不住。碰到周锐昀，就是他一次次的认栽。  
“周锐昀，”方唯一字一句地说，“我喜欢你，你知道吧？”

你知道吧？  
他怎么会不知道。  
很多年前，他就知道，方唯喜欢他，义无反顾毫无遮拦。  
可周锐昀没有回答。  
方唯回忆不起来他那天有多失望，热气腾腾的试衣间里他觉得自己等了许久许久，他的期待一次次被抛起落空，最后等来的是沉默。

他俩连那点儿身体上的关系都破了。回家后方唯气愤地发了一整晚邮件，大意是你他妈个滚蛋我再也不要喜欢你了！！！  
然后冷静地删了发件箱。  
四年，上千封邮件全部被删除，丁点儿痕迹都没留下。  
爱一个人怎么这么苦，他不想要了。

那阵子方唯罕见的沉默。  
朋友发现他的不对劲，直觉是受情伤，毕竟这么多年来方唯单恋一个人的事儿他们都看在眼里，于是合计着给他介绍新人，祝他早日走出过去，拥抱崭新未来。  
方唯心想，他不想拥抱什么新未来，他只想拥抱周锐昀。想周锐昀拥抱他，拥抱他求而不得的爱。  
不过算了，痴心妄想。

于是方唯赴约了，跟所谓新人见了一面，在江边的岸上餐厅。

周锐昀来时餐厅已经快打烊，在收拾东西了。方唯一个人坐在椅子上，酒瓶摆了一桌。  
“我还以为你不会来。”方唯看清了眼前的人。  
“不是你说我不来你就要跳江吗？”周锐昀站在他面前。  
方唯沉默了下：“你怕我跳江吗？”  
“你不会。”  
“那你还来？”  
周锐昀看了看桌面：“另外一个人呢？”  
“走了。他说我不是处，耽误他时间。”方唯说。  
周锐昀：“……你喝多了。”  
“没有，我挺清醒的。”方唯说。  
他清醒到又不知廉耻地发了消息给对方。  
店员来催了，周锐昀说：“起来，我送你回去。”  
“回哪？”  
“回家。”  
“我不想回家，我想去中和园。”  
中和园就是他们以前常去玩的那个公园，夜里人很少，几盏夜灯照亮了一大片冰面。  
像冰，像雪，像冰原上迎面刮来的风。  
方唯吸了吸鼻子，全是熟悉的味道，所以他从小到大最喜欢的地方就是这儿。  
这儿都是周锐昀的味道，他身处其中，像被完全包裹住。

他俩跟神经病一样在大半夜翻墙爬进来，然后坐在场边的长椅上，望着空荡荡的冰面沉默着。过了很久，冻得人都僵硬了，周锐昀才开口：“能回家了吗？”  
方唯的眼神不聚焦，仍望着前面：“我一直都不明白，你为什么突然不理我了？”  
周锐昀顿了下：“什么？”  
“明明以前都好好的，”方唯说，更像呓语，“以前在这儿，我们一起玩，你虽然凶巴巴的，但其实一直对我很好。因为害我把下巴摔伤过，所以每次来玩你都要会护着我，对不对？”  
周锐昀没说话。

冰场旁边有许多卖小吃的，方唯以前最喜欢吃左面那家的糖球。黏糊糊的糖浆味道其实不好，齁甜，不过跟周锐昀在一起，吃什么、玩什么他都高兴。  
他记得上中学那会儿他们经常在这儿玩，下巴上那道褪不掉的疤也是在这儿留下的。  
那会儿几个人经常一起比赛玩冰车，看谁先到终点。  
双人冰车赛由于他拖后腿，他跟周锐昀总是输。惩罚是喝味道古怪的苦瓜汁。他挑食，但也不是不能喝，只不过以前吃苦瓜吐过一次，此后就跟应激反应一般，吃一次吐一次，直到连那味儿都闻不得。  
于是他回回都央着周锐昀帮他喝，伏小做低地恳求，一双眼睛湿乎乎的，很漂亮。  
大约求上个五六分钟，周锐昀就会一个人喝掉两瓶。  
喝完总说：下次你别跟我一队。  
等到下次，方唯自觉地不想拖他后腿准备找别人组队时，他又会在前面喊：“还不快过来？”  
然后方唯眼睛一亮，噔噔噔跑过去坐到他前面的那个小凳子上。

过去其实也有许多很美好的回忆，甚至有时候想起来，方唯觉得周锐昀对自己并不是那么无动于衷。  
但后来为什么又突然远离自己呢？  
他想不通。

方唯说：“到底为什么呢？有一天，你突然就不理我了，当时我还以为我做错什么事，惹你不高兴了。”  
“但我想了很久，也没想到自己做错了什么，难道我喜欢你，这件事是错事吗？”  
“方唯。”周锐昀叫了一声他的名字，不知道是制止他继续说下去还是什么意思。  
方唯转过脸来看他，面色还是平静的：“上大学以后也是，每次假期回来想见你一面，你总是很忙，忙学习忙兼职，一刻不停，我都分不清你是真的忙还是不想见我。”  
“你记不记得我们有一次去山上看日出？”他又忽然问，“你应该不记得了，当时我们睡在一个帐篷里，我偷偷亲了一下。”方唯说，“你不知道吧？”  
“你都说了是偷偷的。”周锐昀说。  
“是，偷偷的。”方唯忽然笑了下，“但你也偷偷亲了我，我知道。”  
周锐昀难得露出了一点儿震惊的神色。  
“我知道，”方唯还在笑，“因为跟你躺在一块儿，我怎么可能睡得着？”  
所以他都知道。  
天色还未亮时，在黑漆漆的帐篷里，他的眼皮上被烙下了一个亲吻。  
后来他两天两夜没睡，一闭眼满是欣喜。  
但没过多久，他以为自己要得偿所愿时却迎来了巨大的失落。

“你当时为什么亲我？”  
“你真的没有一点儿喜欢我吗？”  
“周锐昀。”

他一声声的问着，声音在空旷冰原上回响，不知何时，那声音变得委屈、难过、溢满哭腔，一刻不停地在希求着一个答案。

男孩的眼睛很圆，眼尾开阔，总是笑得模样，此时却湿润着望着他。

你知道他混沌懦弱又无用，铺天盖地的热切的爱的背后其实是极致的自私。他更在意自己的爱，而非你。他更在意自己爱的那个想象中的你，而非真正的你。  
你很清楚，比任何人都了解，不该轻易接受他。但适合与否，和不受控的心动并非同一件事。

周锐昀知道他在等自己回答。而答案早就藏在了这些年的点滴里。  
——多喝掉的一瓶瓶苦瓜汁，所谓的弃用邮箱，提前到生日的发情期……

在过去四年密密麻麻的邮件里，除却日常生活的琐碎，方唯也会在喝醉后写一些颇难为情又颠三倒四的表白，曾有一回他写到一段话，周锐昀记的清晰——  
“特别想你的时候，醒来时枕头都是湿的，或者偶尔，只是偶尔，床单是湿的。  
于是我也偶尔会在青天白日里幻想，如果你愿意给我一个机会，说不定我一生涓滴意念，真能侥幸汇成河。  
所以，你愿意吗？” 

 

Fin

最后那段，有时候枕头会湿，有时候床单会湿。出自《断背山》的小说，如果我没记错的话。

一生涓滴意念，侥幸汇成河。是李宗盛的歌，《山丘》。


End file.
